


Among Us Shorts (One-Shots, Etc)

by AmongstTheBeans



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Among Us- Fandom
Genre: Blood, Change that to like twenty on chapter 6, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Take Recommendations, Mild Gore, like one or two swears, one shots, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongstTheBeans/pseuds/AmongstTheBeans
Summary: Among Us Shorts (One Shots, Etc)I’ll doFluffNoSmut- Leading from therePls leave suggestionsNOT UPDATING ANYMORE TILL OTHER WORKS ARE DONE!
Relationships: Any you want
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Random One Shots

  
if you want to leave a suggestion I will take anyone’s if you put an comment about wut you want in this chapter otherwise I will just randomly do things myself

fluff welcome

angst is also welcome

hurt/comfort too

snuggles + cuddling  
  
cute stuff

betrayals too

no smut tho (can’t write it)

levae a suggestion pls


	2. Lime x Pink (OG Characters, Not From Previous Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that I did cause I’m bored 
> 
> FxM
> 
> Lime is girl, Pink is male

Lime stared into the ejection screen as Purple flew by quietly cursing at the crew who had dragged him out of his seat and into the airlock. It was his fault really. Not that that mattered but he had foolishly killed Yellow, Lime’ best friend. And on top of it all he had tried to blame it on Pink. Pink who looked scary and big but was actually a big softy. Pink who should have been the tough one. He was sweet. Gentle. Anyone who knew him knew that he would never hurt a fly Unless of course someone hurt his friends. Pink was hugging Lime. Softly. Every touch from Pink felt like a million butterflies had invaded her belly. Soft. Ticklish. Pink was adorable.   
  


“Come on baby let’s go do are tasks,” Pink whispered in Limes ear. She giggled and turned red as she bounced towards Weapons, holding hands with Pink. Pinks touch was soft and gentle as they passed Red firing at asteroids. It was just a simulation. They were in a low risk area in space. Floating gently. Lime was confused for a second as Pink gripped her hand tightly and pulled her away from Red. But her questions were easily dismissed and forgotten as Pink whispered to her again,

“Do you have tasks in Navigation?,” Lime shook her head and giggled softly. “I don’t,” Pink said as he smiled at Lime. Abandoning there helmets that they were carrying on one of the seats Pink pulled Lime in. After softly kissing her on her lips which sent a flurry of warmth through her body he hugged her gently.   
  


“I have to go and do something real quick honey-buns, can you stay here for a minute?,” Lime nodded in a yes and Pink smiled. “Be right back,” Pink stood up and waved a quick goodbye to Lime as she sat down in one of the Navigation seats. Looking at the beautiful space that seemed to unfold beneath her she sighed. _Space is so beautiful!_ However a quick scream of some sorts speared through her thoughts. Frowning Lime turned forwards the scream. It seemed to be coming from Weapons. We’re Red had been. Limes brain was too scared to move so she instead turned back towards space. Hoping to forget about what had just happened.

“Baby I’m back,” said a voice into here ear. Lime spun around and nearly jumped out of her seat. She relaxed as she saw it was just Pink. Pink pulled her into a hug,

“Did I scare you? I’m sorry sweetie,” as Lime smelled his refreshing Mint smell she relaxed. But stiffened slightly as she saw a splash of blood on Pink’s suit. Pink didn’t seem to notice and continued hugging her. _Maybe it was just tomato sauce from the spaghetti and meatballs that Lime and Pink had at lunch._ It was fine. Totally fine. That’s what it was. Tomato sauce.   
  


“Let’s go do tasks,” Pink said as he pulled Lime up into his arms. “Where do you want to go?”   
  


“I have a download in Cafeteria,” Lime said to Pink. Pink walked out of Navigation with Lime in his arms. It was oddly comfortable. With Pinks warm strong hands carrying her. She fell asleep right there. Warmed by Pinks arms, rocking away to sleep. But as she closed her eyes she saw a glimpse of a bloody corpse in Weapons. But that was just a dream right?

ok so that’s the end if this short piece but I decided I’m going to create a whole Fan Fic about this so... check it out if your interested! It’s called

What Happens When Your Boyfriend Is A Killer.

It’s on my account AmongTheBeans


	3. Green x Black

_Yellow voted Green_

“Wait guys it isn’t me!” Greens voice raised and she started to panic, “I would never kill Red!” But no one seemed to believe her but Black as she panicked. They had all made up there minds.

_Orange voted Green_

”Stop!” She nearly yelled, half sobbing. Black stood behind her supporting her up, “Please stop! I can explain she sobbed.

“Guys let’s skip, she can prove that it’s not here,” Blacks normally calm voice was shaking as she gripped on to her girlfriend.

_5 seconds remaining on voting time_

”Skip! SKIP!,”

_Pink voted Green_

Both Green and Black turned towards White who was nervously looking at the vote button, torn between skipping and voting Green.

_2 seconds remaining on voting time_

_Black skipped vote_

Green skipped vote

 _1 second remaining on voting time_

White was franticly looking around panicked.

”White... Please skip,” White looked at Black now. Torn between voting with her friend or voting with the group. White was broken and in a last desperate measure hit the button.

_White voted Green_

Silence fell as Black turned in shock to White. Her only best friends besides Green. White had betrayed her. White had betrayed Green. Yellow, Orange, and Pink dragged Green out of Blacks arms. Black struggled with them as Green and BlCk tried to unite for one last moment. To be together one last time.

hands almost touching... hands almost enclasped... Pink yanked Green one last time and she tumbled into the open airlock. It closed with a hiss as Black lept forward out Whites hands onto the screen of the airlock. Green pressed her face into the screen, staring desperately at Black but it was no use Orange was already pulling the lever to open the airlock. Green terrified face looked at Black one last time as the airlock opened.   
  


Green flew away from the ship. Into space. And left Black, sobbing on the floor awakened by her loss. Yellow turned away with Pink in her arms. But Orange lingered. Looking pity full at Black. White was trying to comfort Black but Black felt nothing. Black felt emptiness. Black had a gaping hole in her heart that was consuming her body. As if she would never be happy again.

One Impostor remained. But two would kill. Even though Green was an Impostor it still hurt when they accused her. Black had known but that didn’t stop her love for Green.

  
leave me alone I wrote this in a spree of energy at 10:00 so there are errors


	4. Black x Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep it’s an bumblebee   
> Yes is wrote this like a stage play

**EMERGENCY MEETING CALLED (REPORT TO CAFETERIA)**

(Narrator) : A crowd of brightly dressed Crewmates swarmed the entrances to the Cafeteria. 

(Narrator) : Only Orange was safely at the table. She had called the meeting after all.

(Narrator) : Everyone sat down.

(Red) : Why have you called this meeting today?

(Lime) : I was almost done with upload. (Pouts) 

(Orange) : Oh calm down already, I called this meeting cause I have evidence against someone. (Turns and looks at Black)

(Red) : Well tell us already we can’t wait all day (annoyed)

(Yellow) : what ever you can stay that’s wrong! I was with Black the whole time!

(Narrator) : everyone gasps.

(Orange) : (stands up) EVERY LISTEN TO WHAT IM ABOUT TO SAY!

(Narrator) everyone quietly sits down.

(Orange) : FIRST OF BLACK WAS WALKING STRANGELY, GOING INTO ELECTRICAL FOR A SEC THAN COMING BACK OUT WHEN REALIZING NO ONE WAS THERE.

(Yellow) : HE NEVER LEFT MY SIDE! He was looking for me!

(Red) : Is that true black?

(Black) : (nods) I was looking for yellow.

(Orange) : (huffs) THAN IF THATS NOT ENOUGH EVIDENCE I SAW THEM VENT!

(Narrator) : everyone gasps again.

(Lime) : Is this true-

(Yellow) : OF COURSE ITS NOT TRUE! HE WAS LOOKING FOR ME!

(Red) : is that true Black?

(Black) : (whispers) of course I was looking for Yellow but I never vented?

(Green) : I don’t know what to believe here.

_Orange voted Black_

(Lime) : (snorts) that’s not a surprise.

_Yellow voted Orange_

(Narrator) : Everyone is thinking hard.

_Black voted Orange_

(Narrator) : Orange turns red

_Lime voted Black_

(Narrator) : Green and Red turn to look at each other. If they vote wrong it’s a tie,

_Green voted Black_

(Narrator) : Orange un - turns red and smiles triumphantly.

(Narrator) : Red is thinking, does she truly believe that Black vented?

_Red voted... Orange_

**No one was ejected (Tie)**

(Narrator) : Orange screams in frustration.

(Orange) : YOU ALL ARE SOO DUMBBBB. ITS BLACK!

(Yellow) : No it’s Orange (presses emergency meeting button)

**EMERGENCY MEETING CALLED (REPORT TO CAFETERIA)**

(Yellow) : Its Orange.

(Whole group (besides Orange) : That makes sense.

_Red voted Orange_

_Yellow voted Orange_

_Green voted Orange_

_Orange voted Black_

_Black voted Orange_

_Lime voted Black_

(Orange) : YOU IDOITS I SWEAR I WILL FU———

**Orange was not an Impostor**

(Everyone) : Orange is so delusional. ****

(Narrator) : Later in the match.   
  


**Defeat: Black was an Impostor**

and Yellow was simping :)


	5. Impostor Battle Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Suggestion! If you want me to write an idea if yours put it in the comments!  
> Suggestions by Silversong224! One of my friends!
> 
> Btw swearing at the end. It’s after someone won the game so you can skip it if you like

**There are 10 Impostors among us**

_Impostor Let’s go!_ Lime spawned in the Cafeteria and smiled, as she looked around her smile faded. Everyone had a red name. Everyone seemed to be an Impostor. Last time she checked this was not how Among Us worked. What was going on?

”Are you... um an Impostor too?” Orange said to her awkwardly. Lime nodded and so did everyone else.   
  
“Do you think this is like a glitch or something?” Red asked. Everyone shrugged. Lime was so confused _what where they supposed to do? There was no Crewmates!._ Just as she asked the question in her brain the ejecting screen changed into instructions and auto read.

**You are all Impostors, this may seem hard to believe since you can use your kill button on them but they are Inpostors. Welcome to a special advent! The Impostor Arena! Your goal is to be the last remaining! Good luck and have fun!**

Everyone turned to look at each other as the instructions faded and some people backed away from each other

“Well now I can’t wait to kill you all!” Red sounded joyful as she stepped forward to kill Lime who was next to her. Like jumped back quickly but it wasn’t needed. There was a 15 second cool down. Fleeing the Cafeteria Lime ran to admin and hid under the table. This would work for now but what was she going to do?   
  


_13 seconds remaining on cool down._

Everyone would start looking for people to kill. And Lime was in the almost obvious place ever. _Maybe I can open this hatch... Lime_ struggled to open a hatch under the admin table. From what she knew it would open up an empty space under the table. Maybe she could crawl under there... _I could just stay here! I could close the hatch and sit on this..._ testing she put half of her weight on a medal bar that separated the admin table. _Now I can just close this..._ **BANG** Lime nearly jumped in the cramped space in the table. Someone had to have heard that!   
  


_5 seconds remaining on cool down._

Foot steps echoed around her. It seemed that there was an Impostor in the room. It seemed to be Red in the way that she cursed. Must have been looking for easy prey.   
  


_Kill button activate_

Lime could jump out and catch Red by suprise.. she could kill her. But that would be risky. Lime was glad that she hadn’t because Red screamed and a thump hit the floor. Black seemed to growl in happiness. This was her moment! Lime hurried and hopped out of the admin table. The look on Blacks face was priceless as Black tried to run only to be killed by Lime.   
  


_15 seconds remaining on cool down_

satisfied Lime slunk back into the admin table and closed the hatch. For the next what seemed like hours she sat there barely breathing. She was awoken by the sound of a blaring alarm,

**Two Impostors remain**

It must be her and someone else. Lime thought. Was it worth it to come out? Lime decided that it was a good idea beside her /rain yelling at her. Slinking out she cautiously looked around. Than out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadowy figure step into Administration,

“So this is we’re you have been hiding!” Orange’s voice spoke and Lime stepped backward. _What if she didn’t have cool down? But she seemEd to be stalling._ Orange smiled crookedly and pulled out her knife, she obviously wasn’t on cool down. 

“Good night little Lime,” Orange whispered and in some what of a slow motion the knife flew to Lime. Right as Lime was giving up hope that she would win a message appeared on the left side of her screen. 

**Orange left the game**

Lime stood in shock as Orange and his knife disappeared and a victory screen appeared,

**Victory**

**Lime won the game.**

  
—————————————————————————————

”Your fucking trash,”

“Oh come on it’s only cause I disconnected, I would have won otherwise! You where so lucky!”

“You know this mod is fun tho, even if your a sore loser,”

“I agree,”


	6. Purple x White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White is dead.  
> Purple is furious.
> 
> It’s written like a stage play because it was too fun last time.
> 
> Side note- swearing

**(Dead Body Reported)  
**  
(Orange) : Where

(Yellow) : Where

(Purple) : Don’t you fucking say where Orange! You were there!

(Orange) : what do you mean?

(Purple) : YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU KILLED WHITE!

(Yellow) : (sighs)

(Blue) : Tell your story’s.

(Orange) : I don’t know what Purple is talking about! I don’t even know where the body is!

(Purple) : STOP LYING! I SAW YOU STANDING ON THE BODY AND THAN, YOU RAN TO THE VENT LIKE A LITTLE RAT!

(Yellow) : Let’s think about this logically. Purple and Orange are accusing each-other of killing White. Who would be most likely to kill White? 

(Blue) : Orange.

(Orange) : What why me?

(Blue) : White is Purples girlfriend.

(Yellow) : So why would Purple kill White?

(Purple) : Exactly!

(Orange) : Purple is trying to do a big brained move!

(Lime) : I’m honestly confused. 

(Yellow) : Just vote Orange, Lime. 

_Yellow voted Orange_

_Lime voted Orange_

_Orange voted Purple_

_Purple voted Orange_

_Blue voted Orange_

**Orange had the most votes**

(Orange) : YOU FUCKING BITCH PURPLE YOU TRAITORR—

**Orange was an Impostor.**

**1 Impostor Remains**

**Body Reported**

****(Yellow) : Where

(Purple) : LIME

(Lime) : Well now I think it’s Purple.

(Lime) : The body was on lights panel.

(Yellow) : Where was everyone? I was in Communication.

(Purple) : I was in electrical going to fix lights. Only to see LIME KILLING BLUE! THAN SHE SELF REPORTED.

(Lime) : Ok now it’s Purple. I was behind you!

(Purple) : I WAS BEHIND YOU!

(Yellow) : Shit.

(Purple) : Come on Yellow this is easy! I was cleared last round when I was accused by Orange! You scanned so the only person left is LIME.

(Lime) : Don’t be delusional.

(Lime) : You killed!

(Yellow) : Why am I always the tie breaker?

(Purple) : Just vote Lime!

_Purple voted Lime_

_Lime voted Purple_

(Lime) : Yellow I would have killed you in Administration last round!

(Purple) : DONT LISTEN TO HER. SHE WAS BUILDING ALIBIS.

(Yellow) : Ok I’m sorry Lime, but your the only one who seems sus!

_Yellow voted Lime_

(Lime) : YOU WERE FUCKING PLAYED YELLOW. CONGRATS ON LOSING THE GAMEEEE-

**Lime was not an Impostor.**

**1 Impostor Remains**

**Impostors Win!**

**Orange + Purple**

**Quit? _Play again?_**

Chat-

(White) : GG

(Yellow) : Damit! gg

(Blue) : Good play!

(Orange) : Let’s gooooo! Gg ez

(Purple) : don’t get to cocky Orange. 

(Lime) : Yellow you were played so hard!

**(Purple) : Don’t you dare hurt White again.**

**don’t you fucking dare.**

**gg that was fun to write! Dunno why doing it in this style is so fun but honestly Purple is fucking dedicated to White. I mean he got rid of his partner just because Orange hurt White. Don’t we all wish we had a boyfriend/girlfriend that was that dedicated! Sorry for the swears. Welcome to that side of me, I might add some swears in the upcoming chapters of SCI678 - Reality of Impostors and What Happens When Your Boyfriend Is A Killer. Honestly I should be doing work but fuck that.**


	7. Green x Black x White (simping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White and Black are simping. How hard is that to understand. 
> 
> You don’t understand how I need to make every work like a script.  
> Till someone suggests something to do *winks aggressively* (pls ok I only have one suggestion)

**(Dead Body Reported)**

(Yellow) : Where

(Lime) : Where

(Green) : Where

(Black) : Where

(Orange) : If you fucking say where one more timeee-

(White) : Where

(Orange) : SHUT UP!

(Yellow) : Where was the body

(Orange) : It was in cafe

(White) : But me, Green, and Black were in cafe

(Green) : I didn’t see no body

(Lime) : Is this a self than?

(Yellow) : Orange explain yourself.

(Orange) : I FOUND A FUCKING BODY OK? WHY IS IT ME?

(Lime) : Green, White, and Black were in cafe where there was no body.

(Yellow) : Which means someone is lying. And there’s only 1 Impostor left. Not 3.

(Orange) : I DIDNT DO NOTHING! I LITERALLY SCANNED LAST ROUND!

(Yellow) : Who saw Orange scan?

(Orange) : Green and White did!

(Black) : I was there too. I thought you were dancing around the scanner you never went on it!

_Green voted Orange_

_Black voted Orange_

_White voted Orange_

(Orange) : Skip I have trash!

(White) : Sounds like an excuse!

_Orange skipped_

_Lime skipped_

_Yellow voted Orange_

_**Orange was not an Impostor! You have been played!** _


	8. Senapi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The o2 goes off
> 
> Btw-  
> Yellow- girl  
> Blue - boy  
> Orange - boy  
> Purple- girl  
> Green - girl  
> Black - boy  
> White - girl  
> Red - boy  
> Pink - girl  
> Lime - boy

**BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP** ****

The o2 was definitely going off this time, last time White had screamed and shouted that it was o2 was when it was reactor. Green and Purple had fixed it. And apparently they had done a little more afterwards in reactor. That was according to Pink who had supposedly walked by. There was nothing wrong with them being together besides the fact that Black had been engaged with Green. Sure they weren’t anymore. Black had done a big break up scene to the amusement of Pink. Sure now Green seemed a little guilty but Pink wasn’t talking to her cause Lime and Black had just confessed that they were in love together. It sure was a love ship. White and Red had been talking. So apparently that means they were dating according to Pink,  
  


Green dating Purple

Black dating Lime

Pink was alone

White was apparently dating Red

Orange had confessed to liking Blue

Now everyone was running to o2 and Admin. They couples staying together. I couldn’t be seen with anyone, after all I was alone. Everyone else liked each other, sure there was cheating but I didn’t like anyone! Plus half of the people called me Pee cause I had a yellow suit. So I was alone in Admin. I had finished typing in the code. So all that needed to happen was for the people in o2 to do the same. It was questionable that they would do it quickly. I was the smartest of all of them and they were to complicated with themselves and there friends. So I walked over to o2. Past Black who was yelling at Green, and Purple yelling at Black. And past Pink who was writting it all down to tell the crew in her daily Newspaper. Which telled wut happened a the ship. Even people making out. Seemed like Pink never slept. Anyway I pushed them aside and entered the code and the alarms stopped. I could just hear as I walked to the Cafe, Orange screaming at me.   
  


“PINK SAYS U KISSED BLUE!” I sighed. Orange knew I hated Blue. Seriously! And Pink was always lying. She hadn’t even pressed the button yettt-

**Emergency Meeting Called!**

By the time everyone had arrived at the table Pink was fuming. Probably angry that a sabotage had happened to delay her daily Newspaper reading.   
  


“So! THERES AN IMPOSTOR ON THE SHIP! THEY TRIED TO DELAY MY READING!” Pink was tempered. Yet everyone knew that there was no Impostor. Instead it was just everyone trying to delay Pink. Everyone nodded anyway.

  
“Anyway! Yellow kissed Blue!” _And more lies!_ Blue looked very confused and Orange was fuming.  
  


”Orange was flirting with Blue! White and Red went on a movie night together and snuggled! Green talked to Black in a closet!” So that must be why Green had a black eye. Still Purple gasped and grabbed Green away from Black. Black’s hair was being pulled by Lime.

“That’s all for today!” Pink promptly pressed the skip button.

_Pink skipped_

_Yellow skipped_

_Black skipped_

_Orange voted Yellow_

_Blue skipped_

_Purple voted Black_

_Lime voted Green_

_Red skipped_

_White skipped_

_Green skipped_

Someone always voted someone. Cause they cheated or stole there crush. At least Pink saw it happen. Pink’s Newspapers really did cause drama. Orange glared at me as she stomped to bed. Purple was dragging Green away so that Black wouldn’t be near Green. I slide into my bed. Thinking about things. I really didn’t have a crush. Plus everyone was taken. Still. When I closed my eyes and fell asleep I saw White.   
  


By the time I woke up it was 8:46. My alarm had failed to wake me again. I must have dreamt well. Orange was still glaring at me from across the table with Blue. It wasn’t like I cared. Orange would forget soon. New gossip would happen. Pink was up and talking to people. Green was sleeping in Purple’s shoulder. Black and lime where talking. Red and White were sitting together. My eyes and focus were directed to White, they way she laughed... it gave me butterflies in the stomach. They way she threw her hair from her eyes... The way she... kissed Red? No that wasn’t it. That wasn’t allowed. Red wasn’t allowed to kiss White, White has been single. Red had liked Blue. Blue was supposed to be with Red. Orange was supposed to be with Pink. They would be wonderful together. Instead it was Red who broke it. Red.   
  


_maybe Red would go missing_

  
_Red would never be seen._

The thoughts shocked her. She wasn’t a killer right? And all of a sudden she was entering Elec. All of a sudden she was next to Red. And Red fell down. Red screamed as he fell. And she awoke. Red was down the vent. Red had fallen on a rusty screw. Red had fallen and was bloody and bruised.   
  


_what if Red was never found.  
  
_

_what if she ignored Red’s cries._

Sure enough Red would die soon. He had a cut in his neck. I could just close the vent... it would muffle the screams. I stepped forward and crushed him down. Grabbing the vent top. Shoving it on. Know no one would know. No one could hear Red.   
  


“Red... she’s mine. You can’t have her. You can’t have senapi,”   
  


No one would see him. It wouldn’t hurt no one that Red was gone. Red was down.   
  


White was safe from Red.   
  


Senapi was safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K ngl kinda want to start a series called senapi
> 
> Would you read it?


End file.
